Chad Vader meets The Annoying Orange and Fred
by SuperMarioKyle
Summary: Fred finds the Annoying Orange in the store and causes quite a ruckus! Chad Vader and Jeremy Wickstrom must handle this problem plus Clint coming back to cause trouble in the store. Rated K  just in case!


DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN FRED, LUCAS CRUIKSHANK DOES! I DO NOT OWN THE ANNOYING ORANGE, DANEBOE DOES! I DO NOT OWN CHAD VADER, CLINT OR COMANDER WICKSTROM, BLAMESOCIETYFILMS DOES!

Chad Vader was walking through the store, doing his managerial duties when, out of no where a customer comes up and asks him a question.

"Hey buddy, are you the manager here?" asked a kid.

"Yes, yes I am! How can I help you uuuuuuh, Fred?" said Chad.

"Yeah that's my name! I was picking out some Oranges to buy and I found this!" Fred(the kid) says as he holds up an orange.

"It's just an orange, kid" said Chad. "I have managering things to do now run along and buy your oranges."

Fred was a little annoyed, but perhaps he had been hallucinating again. Fred started back to the produce section when he heard a voice.

"Hey, Hey Hey kid, Hey Hey Hey KID!" said the voice.

Fred looked back down at the orange and to his horror, the Orange had a face again.

"Hey Hey Kid!" said the Orange.

Fred started to scream. He ran all around the world holding the annoying orange who started to scream because he was getting dizzy.

"Whoah this kid sure is aFred of talking oranges! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" said the Orange again using his bad pun skills.

Fred runs down the cereal aisle where Jeremy Wickstrom was stocking some cereal and runs right into him.

"Hey, kid why don't you watch where you are going?" said Jeremy.

"Sorry sir, but this orange is talking to me!" said Fred.

"What? Let me see that!" said Jeremy picking up the orange.

"Hey, hey Jeremy! Hey Hey Jeremy! Hey!" said the orange.

Jeremy starts to scream as he loses his calm, chillness that he had worked so hard to maintain. He starts to spaz out again as he looks for Chad. But instead of finding Chad he bumps into Clint, the General Manager from the other Empire Markets Store.

"Hello Jeremy!" said Clint. "Where is the butt, Chad at? Abandoning his post?"

"No, he is doing inventory right now!" said Jeremy.

"Really?" said Clint. "I think you are lying!"

"And I think you are chubby! Chubby McChubchub! Ha ha ha ha ha!" said the Orange.

"What did you say to me Wickstrom?" said Clint.

"It wasn't him it was the orange" said Fred.

"The orange, huh? Let me see that!" said Clint as he took the Orange away from Jeremy.

"Oh No, don't let Chubby eat me!" said Orange.

"What the heck?" said Clint.

Clint threw the Orange back to Jeremy and began to give Fred and Jeremy an angry look.

Chad Vader was sitting in his office doing inventory when he heard all the commotion.

"What the heck are they doing out there?" said Chad as he got up from his desk. Chad makes it out there to find that Jeremy is being questioned by Clint.

"Now what is going on over here? Why is Chad not here? Why is this talking orange in the store? I am going to report this store! Chad is turning this place into a circus.

"Hey Quint! Hey Hey Quint!" said Orange

"It's CLINT! NOT QUINT you Idiot!" said Clint.

"Hey QUINT! HEY HEY QUINT!" said the Orange again.

"WHAT!" said the highly annoyed Clint.

"Chad Vader!" said the Annoying Orange.

Clint turned around to see Chad standing at the end of the aisle. Chad didn't look very happy.

"Lord Vader! You're back!" said Jeremy.

"I thought you were to busy watching TV" said Clint.

"TV? I don't watch TV at work! I don't even have a TV in my office!" said Chad. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be working on your own store?"

"Yeah, but today I'm doing a report, we as General Mangers can do that you know" said Clint. "It's in the contract that General Managers sign!"

"Yes, yes I know, but why?" said Chad.

"Not important. But what is important is that you have a high pitched screaming kid and a mutated talking Orange in your store!" said Clint.

"I'm not mutated, I'm an Orange!" said Orange.

"Shut up you stupid Orange!" said Clint.

"That is not just any Orange! That is my 'Produce Guard'" said Chad.

"What?" said Clint.

"We have had a high thievery rate in this store, mostly in Poduce. So I hired this Orange to be the Produce Guard" said Chad Vader.

"Cut the crap Chad! You suck! That is not a "Produce Guard"! That is a talking annoying Orange! This is so going on the report!" said Clint.

"How about I report you for spying on our store?" said Jeremy.

"What are you talking about doofus?" said Clint.

"I checked the contract!" said Jeremy. "No such clause is included on the contract! You lied!"

Clint didn't expect Chad to read every detail in the contract and he figured Chad would lie about knowing about it, but the last thing he expected was Jeremy calling his bluff!

"Uh oh!" said Clint as he started to run away.

"Not so fast" said Chad as the throws a banana peel under Clints foot which causes him to slide and fall.

"Ooooooooh Chubby McChubby Quint fell down! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! I think the fall was aPEALing!" said Orange.

"And while I may have been lying about the Orange as our Produce Guard, I am officially making it real as of right now!" said Chad.

"Can I have a job too, Lord Vader?" said Fred.

"How about Door Greeter?" said Chad.

"Oh my Gammit! This is so HACKING AWESOME! I'm a DOOR GREETER!" said Fred.

"Oh no!" said Chad.

Clint still lying on the ground says "I can't believe you hire a bunch of freaks!"

"You hired a Vampire looking guy! I don't think you have room to talk!" said Chad.

"Touche!" said Clint.

Jeremy Wickstrom went back to stocking cereal on the cereal aisle. He was almost done, when Chad walked back by.

"Good work, Comander Wickstrom! You have earned a day off tomorrow! If you hadn't have intervened I would have let Clint walk all over me with that bull about the inspection business!" said Chad.

"I was just doing my duty sir" said Jeremy. "Thanks for the day off, Lord Vader."

"You have done well, my apprentice!" said Chad. "One more thing, could you get Clint out of here, he is still lying on the floor in the canned vegetable sector yelling insults at me!"

"Yes Lord Vader!" said Jeremy.

"Hey it's Freeeeeeeed! Welcome to Empire Markets!" said Fred as customers came into the store.

"Hey, are you going to pay for that?" said the Orange to a customer who came in for some Oranges.

"Yes…" said the customer.

"You're an apple!" said the Orange.

The customer walked away and with a weird look on his face. "Crazy little Orange" said the customer.

Chad had just finished the inventory project, when he got a call.

"Hello" said Chad.

"Hello" said Darth Vader.

"Oh it's you!" said Chad Vader to Darth Vader.

"I see you have successfully taken over Empire Markets" said Darth Vader.

"Yes" said Chad.

"Good job, keep up the good work!" said Darth Vader. "I wish my commanders were as less failure as you!"

"Thank you sir" said Chad.

Darth Vader hangs up the phone. Chad sits in his office, relieved that Darth Vader is happy with him. 


End file.
